


You Belong To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gakushuu dun got punished, M/M, Nagisaaa, One shot!, Smut, Smutastic, boi - Freeform, erm, gakushuu is karma's bitch, karma be jelly, karushuu, practice, uta pri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushuu dun messed up, so Karma decided to punish him</p><p>OK SO I MADE THIS TO PRACTICE WRITING MY SMUT JUST SAYIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

Karma's POV

Nagisa and I were driving home from the Round One we were just at and singing at the top of our lungs the song that was playing on the radio.

"SAA LETS SONG YUME UTAUO! LETS SHOUT! SORA NI UTAUO! (Let's go!) HAJIKERU MONOGATARI NI SHICHIMASHOU! MIRAI NI CHIZU WO! YESYES! KIMI TO EGAKUO! KONO REVOLUTION!" We sang but then I saw something. Nagisa continued to belt out the lyrics and my jaw dropped. 

Was that Gakushuu? Is he with another guy?! Why was that guy touching him like that?! Only I can! Why are they- 

"Are you okay, Karma?" Nagisa asked me. I couldn't tear my eyes off of what was happening outside of my car window. Gakushuu.. with another guy... WELL FUCK NOW THEY'RE KISSING.

"Yeah I'm fine.." I said and held on tightly to the steering wheel with my knuckles nearly turning white. "I just have some punishing to do." 

~El Next Day~ 

I found myself still fuming when I woke up. I had gotten up early, showered and ran out of my house. I now found myself on Gakushuu's doorstep waiting for him to open up. When he did his hair was a mess and he looked like he just got up. When he saw it was me he looked confused, but still stepped to the side to let me in.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked closing the door "I thought we were supposed to meet la-" I cut him off by slapping him. His eyes widened in surprise and he held his now reddening cheek.

"What the hell, Karma?" He said looking at me with anger.

Good our feelings are mutual. 

"I saw something EXTREMELY interesting last night! You and some other guy ya know just making out LIKE I - YOUR BOYFRIEND - DIDN'T EXIST!" I yelled and all of the anger in his eyes disappeared and were replaced with fear.

"K-Karma... I-" I cut him off again by placing my hand on his bright red cheek, looking him in the eye. 

"You know I should just dump your sorry ass." I said simply and his eyes widened "But I fucking love you too much to let something like this end us." 

"Karma…" He said and I yet again cut him off.

"But I just can't let this go so easily, Gakushuu." I said "You need to know who you belong to." 

I then picked him up, bridal style. I walked over to his room and threw him onto the bed. 

"Karma I'm-" He started and I silenced him with a glare. 

"Who said you could talk?" I growled and he kept quiet. I kissed him, pouring all of my anger into it. 

"On your stomach.." I whispered into his lips and pulled away. He complied and turned over. I pulled on his hips so his ass was sticking up in the air. I pulled his pants down and undid my belt, pulling it out of the loops. 

"Now Gakushuu, every time you lie when I ask a question you get a spank. Now tell me did you enjoy that kiss?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Answer with words, you whore." I growled at him.

"N-No" He said quietly and I sighed. I let the leather belt crack against his ass cheek making him whimper a bit.

"Did he touch you like I do?" I asked.

"No.." He said and I hit him again, harder this time. He let out a little squeal and held on tightly to the sheets.

"Do you want to be everyone’s fuck buddy, you little slut?" I asked. 

"N-No Karma!" He said.

"I don't believe you" I said and slapped the leather against his ass three times. He cried out, burying his face in the bed. I picked his head up by his hair and rested it on my shoulder. I pulled away his shirt and threw it across the room. 

"Do you enjoy lying to me?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head rapidly. 

"N-No.." He said and I stuck a finger in his mouth.

"Why did you do it Gakushuu?" I asked him softly "Aren't I enough? Do I not please you enough?" I took my finger out and bent him over again. 

"You d-do Karma!" He said and I stuck my finger inside of him.

"Then why?" I questioned pumping my finger in and out of his ass. 

"I-I was s-stupid… I-I shouldn't have let h-him do that to me." H panted out. Small moans left his mouth and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did he do?" I asked and he whimpered as I curled my finger inside him. 

"H-He t-touched m-me... and I d-didn't stop h-him." He said and I scoffed. 

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked taking my finger out. He stayed silent "Answer me, you dirty whore." 

"I don't know" He answered. I rubbed my hand up against his inner thigh, thinking about his answer. I stayed silent and took my hand away. 

"Karma?" He called softly. I grabbed his hair again and sat him up on his knees. I took his hands and tied them behind his back with my belt. 

"You're a fucking slut you know that?" I asked him and he looked down. "But guess what. I want your slutty ass all to myself."

I undressed myself and sat in front of him. 

"Blow me, whore." I said and he brought his head down to my throbbing member. He swirled his tongue around the tip and right when I thought he was going to go down he pulled away. Instead he licked up the side. My breath hitched as he just kept teasing me like that. 

"Fucking hell Gakushuu who said you could do that?" I growled at him pulling his head up. He smirked before taking me in his mouth, about halfway. I moaned out holding on tightly to the bed sheets. He kept bring his mouth down slowly, and went up even slower. He looked up at me and I couldn't keep the eye contact. I looked up and screwed my eyes shut. I felt him start moving his head up and down faster, taking in more of my length. My breathing quickened and moaned out loudly. I buck my hips in his mouth and he gagged. I held his head there, ad practically mouth fucked him. He sucked in his cheeks, and my breathing turned ragged.

I felt like i was going to explode in his mouth, so I let go of his head and pushed him away. 

"Get your pretty ass over here" I panted and he somewhat walked over. I untied his hands and put him on his back. I bent over him and kissed his lips softly. I pushed into him slowly and he moaned out loudly. I clenched my jaw attempting to hold mine in. I started thrusting slowly and I watched as he held onto the sheets tightly and as he breathed heavily under me. God he was beautiful... but why would he let another man touch him?

At the thought of it I started thrusting into him faster. I moaned out in pleasure and he arched his back to me.

"K-Karmaa!" He moaned out and I kissed up his neck. He entangled his fingers in my hair as I did so, and tugged my hair when I hit a certain spot inside of him. I sat back up and he let go of my hair. He reached his arms back and held onto the pillow moaning out and arching his back.

"Who owns you?" I asked him running my hands down his curvy figure and holding onto his hips. 

"Y-You do Karma!" He shouted out.

"If you learned your lesson then tell me what I and I alone can do to you!" I said

"O-only you can touch me... only-y you can kiss me.." he panted out and then he smiled with a really loud moan.

"ONLY-Y YOU CAN FUCK ME THIS GOOD! ONLY YOU KARMA! AND YOUR THE ONLY ONE I WANT DOING THIS TO M-ME!" He shouted and I smirked.

"Good boy" I said softly and I kissed him. 

I started to thrusting faster and his moans were practically screams. 

"Say my name, Gakushuu~" I half panted half moaned out.

"Karma..." He moaned out

"Louder." I said 

"KARMAAA!" He shouted and I slammed into him repeatedly. He screamed out in pleasure as I did. 

"Your mine, you fucking slut. YOU'RE ALL FUCKING MINE!" I told him and he nodded.

"I’m all yours Karma! I'm all yours!" He said and I came inside of him, forgetting about a warning. He came too and I collapsed next to him. I wrapped my arms around him placing small kisses on his shoulder. 

“That little thing that happened last night will never happen again, right?” I whispered into his ear and he shook his head.

“Never.. I’m sorry Karma.. I belong to you and only you..” He said and I smiled.  
“Damn right you do”

**Author's Note:**

> watcha guys think?


End file.
